


Liquid Intellect

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [2]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid Intellect

**Her infinite intelligence is why she is the new leader of the land**

_"The liquid metal race will rebuild this world in their image. Humanity's praises towards us will insure that our reign will last forever."_


End file.
